


Weapons of mass seduction - how to date 101

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: After his second successful date with Javi, Patrick is discussing his next steps with Eric and lecturing him on this topic in the process, just a little bit.
Relationships: Patrick Chan/Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Weapons of mass seduction - how to date 101

**Author's Note:**

> Part 19 of quarantine challenge - prompt: leggings.
> 
> You can read it as a continuation of my fic "Help - how to impress Spanish men" (which was part 5 of the quarantine challenge)

"So, how did the second date go?" Eric asked Patrick.

"Great! I think I can slowly move from the ABC, aka weapons of mass seduction, to a more specific set of tactics, also known as KLM," Patrick announced confidently.

"ABC being...?"

"ABC for first dates. A for attention - pay attention to what the other is saying, show interest; and also A for attraction. Recognize as quickly as possible if there's mutual attraction. I can say that between me and Javi there's _loads_ of attraction. B for be a gentleman," Patrick explained in a lecturing tone.

Eric snorted. "Gentleman!"

"Well, sometimes, alternatively, I use B as booze."

Eric snorted again.

"And C, compliments," Patrick finished his lecture.

"Ok, let's say it sort of makes sense. But what the KLM set, professor," Eric asked in a good mood.

"If everything is going well, then it's time for kisses, leggings and museums."

"Care to explain? I mean not the kisses," Eric laughed.

"Leggings - seduce them with your perfect body. And museums? Time to instil some culture on your future partner."

Eric was just laughing heartily.

"But, hey, I'll maybe skip the leggings part with Javi. You know usually you suggest a workout together, put on some pretty tight leggings, let the other stare at you... I still got some muscles even in retirement. ... But you know how Javi looks like. Well, me in leggings is probably not what will impress him that much," Patrick muttered, a bit nervous.

"Ok, Romeo. Two things. Is the great Patrick Chan really doubting himself? I've never thought I'll ever witness this. And second do you really want me to say that your ass in leggings looks spectacular? I'm a good judge, I could say that. But I'll leave it to Javi."

Patrick hummed something.

"Hey, bro, just out of curiosity do you have a UVW dating set? With W for wedding?" Eric winked and laughed even more.


End file.
